Twilight
by heartful
Summary: A drabble about Killua and Gon one evening. Killua starts to have doubts but Gon proves him wrong.


Note: Really short drabble. Lately I've been finding it hard to write long things but I'll probably get back into it soon. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

The crows called out and took off. It looked like a huge black cloud, flying away in the sky. Killua took his eyes off the birds and turned to his friend, who stood to watch the crows more. It was almost like he was saying goodbye the the feathered creatures. 

It seemed like an endless twilight. They had been sitting there in silence for over an hour, just enjoying each others company. It almost seemed like a painting; twilight soaking the whole town, Gon standing there watching the birds go. It had a sort of sad feeling to it, Killua really didn't know why. He turned is attention to back his friend in front of him, who softly said 'let's go'.

The dark eyed teen stood and followed the shorter, smaller boy back to their hotel. The twilight felt endless for it didn't seem to be getting any darker. Killua let his thoughts drift as he stared at the back of his only friend. It was strange for Gon to be so quiet. Was something wrong or... maybe he was just tired. It has been a pretty long day but then again... they went through harder ones.

_Maybe... he's mad it me?_ Killua winced at the thought. The last thing in the whole world he'd want was for Gon to be mad at him. Killua's steps slowed as he fell victim to his spiral of negative thoughts. He was a jerk sometimes... well more then not, so Gon had every right to be angry at him. And who would really want to be friends with a killer? It was still a little hard to imagine.

"Killua... Is something wrong?"

Dark blue eyes looked up meeting with worried brown ones. Killua hesitated for a moment before looking back down.

"Gon... are you mad at me?" He said in an almost inaudible voice. Why was he acting like this? Killua wouldn't ask something so... stupid. This wasn't like him at all, doubting their friendship like this.

The younger boy stood silent for a moment, noticing his friends odd mood and carefully thinking before he spoke. "Why would I be mad at you Killua? If you're still thinking about that chocolate thing then don't worry, I got a piece in the end, right?" He grinned.

"But.."

A sigh came from Gon.

"No buts." Gon said grabbing Killua's wrist and pulling him along. "I'd never stay angry with you Killua, you're my best friend! But sometimes I worry that I bore you or something..."

Killua stopped. He wanted to tell Gon how much he was afraid that Gon didn't like him. And how much he enjoyed being friends. And many many other things... but it he just couldn't help but smack the boy on the head.

Gon looked up, confused. Killua looked right back into his eyes, a sight angry look on his face.

"Why would you bore me? You're my _only_ friend, Gon. And... and if I didn't like you why would I still be following you around!"

The spiky haired boy stood there, and then laughed. Killua just slightly cocked his head to the side and blinked.

"You're right Killua, sorry." Gon smiled to his friend, and Killua just stared. "But it's getting dark, we should head back. Kurapika and Leolio are probably waiting!"

Killua was pulled along again by his cheerful friend.

"...Huh? Kurapika? Leolio?"

"Yeah, didn't I tell you? I was sure I did..." Gon stopped contemplating and grinned. "But yeah! They happened to be near so they stopped by! We're gonna go out to dinner! I can't wait. What about you Killua?"

Killua was silent for a while, looking at Gon eyes that seemed almost orange in the endless twilight. He grinned. "Yeah, let's hurry then!" The blue eyed teen said, running in front of the other boy, calling him a slowpoke. The boys laughed and ran along as the twilight finally started to fade and the night settled in.

* * *

Constructive criticism is really appreciated. If you could take your time to tell me what you thought of the story and what you think I could do better , I'd be really grateful. This is one of my first time writing Hunter x Hunter and if I got the characters out of character please tell me what I can do to fix that up! If you take the time to review it means a lot to me. Thank you for reading this anyway! 


End file.
